Currently there is a need for a quick resolution of the financial status regarding the trade of goods, i.e., parties taking financial obligations when trading goods do need to be updated of their accounts in a specific trade on a daily basis. It is not sufficient to rely on posting of invoices, telephone calls to settle transactions and the like transactions when making business. A delay in these transactions causes interests costs that are not feasible in the present society of fast electronic financial transactions.
Especially, there is a need for an automatic method and system handling goods that are mass produced and have a relatively short lifetime as being modern for short periods and highly susceptive to new designs and evolving environmental requirements as well as personal security issues such as which are imposed on newly manufactured vehicles and the logistics of related spare parts. Not to forget used cars and problems related to their actual or present “blue book” value. Dealers of such vehicles often rely on financial providers, which both take a high financial risk, which should be settled as soon as possible, i.e., on the day when the vehicle is subject of a transaction and not a month later as is usual for instance by a 30 day invoicing period.
Moreover, there are other goods then vehicles which are susceptible to like problems as vehicle merchandising.